


Gillible (Eridan x shy!Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I would have made it either gender but this fic is really old, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You noticed in class that your crush Eridan was looking upset over something and decide to give him a visit, but the two of you have never even spoken before.





	Gillible (Eridan x shy!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written years ago! I think I posted it to Deviantart or something first, but wherever I had it posted... I guess I took it down at some point? I couldn't find it anywhere, so I'm reuploading it here. Please enjoy! I edited it a bit but if there are any mistakes bothering the hell out of you, please tell me so I can patch it up.

A faint knock came from Eridan's door, and he glanced up from the book he was reading for a moment. He wasn't sure if he actually heard a knock, or if it was just his desperate imagination.

Seconds ticked by as he decided it was his imagination and went back to reading the romance novel - trying to distract himself from Feferi's recent rejection. When he got home from school he sulked for three hours, deciding eventually that he needed to do _something_ to get his mind off things. Almost a minute passed of dead silence.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The knocking was louder than before as if the person doing it had become overwrought by the lack of an immediate answer.

Eridan stood up from his living room couch cautiously. He set the book down beside him, not bothering to save his page. He wasn't really reading it, in all honesty. More like staring at the words on the page, thinking about what he would do about Feferi. He had considered pestering her but decided he would wait until after he came up with something to say. Right now, there was nothing.

The young violet blooded troll hesitantly opened the front door half way, narrowing his eyes at the human that stood a head shorter than him.

**~~~**

You fidget with the buttons on your [Favourite Colour] coat nervously, wondering if it's even a good idea to have come here. You had never attempted to talk to your flush crush before, but he seemed so upset today at school that you felt now was the right time to try and support him. You regret not being able to build up the courage to speak to him before he left school, but the time you had to do that was too short. He had been in a hurry to get home it seemed, or rather, in a hurry to get away from school and people.

The wind blew across your bare face, causing a chill to trail down your spine. It was one of the coldest days this winter and you were thankful you lived so close to Eridan, so it had been a short walk.

You were new to this neighborhood, just having moved in at the start of the semester. You remember seeing Eridan for the first time in your Honors Science class, unfortunately, the only one you shared with him. You often found yourself staring at him in class, but he never caught you. In fact, you doubted he even knew of your existence. No one really notices you at the new school and the few kids who did simply tease you about your shyness.

Nevertheless, you still call these kids your friends and eat lunch with them every day. After all, there was nobody else for you to sit with.

You brought your cold, bare hand up to the door and knocked weakly, immediately drawing back in regret. You bit your lip and gulped.

_No answer._

You waited a while before attempting again, harder this time. You wanted this. Your mind was set on helping Eridan and for once you didn't think about running away.

Only a few seconds passed before the door was opened half way, Eridan Ampora stood in the doorway. Your heart skipped a beat at his appearance as if you didn't expect him to show up after coming to his house. Maybe the lack of his trademark cape startled you? His eyes narrowed at you suspiciously.

"Who put you up to this, was it Fef?" He questioned, assuming someone had dared you to come over to his hive.

"What? N-no! I came here own on my! I m-mean I came here on m-my own!" You said, struggling to sound as sincere as you meant it. He didn't seem to buy it.

"Why would she just go an' try to make me suffer more than I already am?" he asks, more to himself than directed at you.

"W-why can't a girl go to someone's house without a proper reason?" You responded, making it sound like you were saying it to yourself. It grabbed his attention.

He stared at you for a moment, the two of you lock eyes before he started to feel the cold himself, realizing you were freezing your ass off standing out there.

"Would you like to... come in?" He offered, half expecting you to decline and walk away laughing. You simply smiled genuinely and nodded, a noticeable blush dusting your cheeks.

"I would love to." You didn't stutter, and Eridan seemed taken aback by your words. He stood for a moment, before shaking it off as you just trying to get out of the cold, stepping aside to let you in.

You stepped into his house, looking around before facing Eridan, a look on your face that couldn't be mistaken as anything other than pure admiration.

_I am in Eridan Ampora's house..._

That was all you could think as you stared at the raven haired troll. You hadn't even noticed when he spoke to you.

**~~~**

_There's a girl in my hive..._

Eridan gulped, shutting the door. He thought about locking it, but he didn't. He didn't want to scare you by making you think he was locking you in here.

Eridan turned to face you, startled to find you staring at him with awestruck eyes. He suddenly felt nervous under your intense gaze, looking away and scratching the back of his neck, not bothering to avoid his scarf.

"So if you aren't here to mess with me, why _are_ you here?"

You didn't answer, lost in thought.

"Hello?" you snapped out of your trance, looking away quickly. Eridan saw your blush deepen, but chose to ignore it. He repeated his question, and you readjusted your jacket before speaking. It must have been at least 70 degrees Fahrenheit in his house (like 21° Celsius) which was a huge transition from outside. Even your own house wasn't nearly as warm.

"I-i'm sorry, I think I missed your question..." Eridan huffed, rolling his eyes before looking directly at you. You forced yourself to look up at him, not wanting to appear rude but also wanting to disappear into your jacket and never come back.

"If no one put you up to it, what are you doin' here?" The curious royalblood questioned, still suspicious that you may start to make fun of him any second now.

"You l-looked upset earlier in class... so I decided to come over." You said cautiously, not wanting to alarm him with your low-key stalking abilities.

"Oh." Eridan replied simply, crossing his arms "Well for your information, I am perfectly _fine_." he said, the hard look he held on you wavering as you flinched back at his words.

"I uhh... I-I'll listen." You said, wearing an obviously forced smile. "If you're willing to... t-talk." he scowled at you, your forced smile instantly vanishing.

"What part of 'perfectly fine' do you not understand?" he raised an eyebrow at you as you seemed to think for a moment before responding.

"Eridan. You're crying." You stated bluntly. He widened his eyes a fraction, reaching a hand up to his face only to find perfectly dry cheeks. You hesitantly broke into a gentle smirk, before frowning again and taking a quick step forward, placing your hands behind your back and leaning up towards the gullible and now flustered boy. "So... there _is_ something the matter, then?" Your voice was a perplexedly uncanny sounding concoction of sympathy, contemptuousness, and sincerity.

He skeptically eyed your fatigued form, thinking things over before responding. Eridan didn't trust you, but he felt like it would be wrong to shut you out completely.

**~~~**

"So she didn't even want to be your ma-moirail?" You asked, stopping yourself from saying matesprit by mistake. Your voice was quiet, only just above a whisper.

"No, she just led me on by being nice and it turns out she didn't really care the whole time." Eridan readjusted himself on the couch so he was a little closer to you, but you didn't notice. You had your knees to your chest, leaning your side up against the back of his couch and only allowing him to see your eyes as your face was hidden behind your knees. Eridan hadn't planned on telling you as much as he did so far, but you were listening- and you heard every word he said, voicing your agreement on things here and there.

"I think she cares about you, Eridan. She probably just couldn't handle being close to someone as breathtaking- I-I mean" Your face turned red as he raised an eyebrow at what you said. "Overwhelming, as overwhelming as you." You finished, lifting your head over your knees to display a goofy and somewhat genuine smile at him, giggling as if your previous comment was a joke and this one an insult. You were almost surprised yourself as to how easily you covered your own mistake, and he bought it, frowning before speaking again.

"I'm not overwhelming, I just have... high standards." You didn't question what standards had to do with being an overwhelming person and instead decided to indulge in a new topic to help him get his mind off Feferi- who you, to be completely honest, were a bit jealous of.

"If your standards are so high, are you why - I mean, why are you talking to somebody like me?" You asked, cursing silently at your nervous slip-up. He scowled and thought for a moment before glaring at you.

"Well, what's the matter with you?" You were slightly taken aback by his response before realizing he wasn't asking you if there was something wrong with you because you were weird, but because he didn't see anything wrong with you.

"W-well... you don't know me... and I'm me." You slid your legs down a bit so you could see each other's faces easier, pausing at the realization he was arm's length away when your feet bumped his thigh. "You know... that girl from your science class who," your blush grew at the memories "was the only one to get an A+ on her introductory poster, b-because the teacher felt bad about her... 'nervousness'." Eridan stared at you for a moment, realization finally hitting him that he did, in fact, recognize you from school. You have no idea how much he wants to hug you right now. Eridan scoffs, turning on the couch so your toes lined up with each other as he rested his arms on his knees loosely.

"But I'm just the lad who failed that assignment for too much 'flirtatious commentary'" You smiled at the memory, changing your position to have your legs crossed over one another.

"It wasn't bad!" You said, blushing as he mimicked your position on the couch. The book Eridan had been reading fell to the floor a long while ago, forgotten in the mists of a transpiring friendship. "It was kind of cute..." You said this as a mumble, Eridan not catching it as he was too busy readjusting his scarf.

"Not bad? It made me seem so ruddy desperate." He pouted, and your once anxious eyes softened at his remark. Sometimes if you feel for someone enough, you have it in your mind that the best thing to do would be to show physical affection to try cheering that person up. Although, the person in mind does not know you very well, and has no idea how much you want to hug him right now.

"But of course... you have the highest of standards." He nodded with his eyes closed before they shot open and he stared at you for a moment.

"High standards as in personalities, of course, I may be royal blooded, but uhh..." His eyes darted to the side quickly. "Land dwellers are fine.........." You blinked, arching a brow.

"That's not what your poster said-"

"I was young and naive!"

"It was last month-"

"Hey mate could you help me get this bloody contraption off my damn finger-" A voice started as someone walked into the room, freezing at the sight. "Woah Eridan, how did you get a girl over?"

"For the love of cod Cronus will you learn to _knock_?" Cronus looked around himself hesitantly, hiding his hands behind his head casually so you didn't notice the Chinese finger trap he couldn't get off.

"You're in the living room... there's no door." Eridan huffed at his older brother's obvious statement, grabbing your hand and forcing you to stand up with him.

"Come on..." Eridan paused for a moment, awkwardly realizing he doesn't know your name. "let's go have some tea." He dragged you past a startled Cronus and strode into the kitchen, knowing Cronus had enough sense not to follow the two of you. Eridan let go of your hand and grabbed a kettle as he angrily began making tea, not taking notice of your failed effort in calming him down by humming a soft tune as you sat on a bar stool. It was pretty obvious that Eridan's mild embarrassment caused by his brother had turned into anger directed towards the world, including the poor kettle.

"I sometimes find it harder to be mad by imagining myself being the person who caused the anger." Eridan set the kettle down on the heated stove, tense shoulders dropping at the sound of your voice. "And the fact he doesn't know how to get one of those things off of himself is quite amusing." You said, covering your smile with your hand and looking around to make sure Cronus didn't hear.

"Tch, yeah what a dope." Eridan said as he sat across from you, resting his head in his folded arms. You giggled at his response, messing with the fringe on the sleeve of your jacket.

"Yeah, a pretty cute dope." Eridan sat up straight after realizing what you said, and you could tell he was jealous over it- but you couldn't tell if it was because he liked you or simply because his brother was being complimented rather than him. He was about to object when you added "I can see how you two are related." which tinted his face a light violet. Were you flirting with him?

"I... am not a dope!" Eridan retorted, crossing his arms and letting out a sharp breath.

"Your cape's on fire." You stated without hesitation, widening your eyes in fake shock. Eridan fell off of his stool while trying to turn too sharply, earning giggles from you. His eyes were wide and he was about to yell when he realized he wasn't even wearing his cape. "You're so gullible, Eridope." Eridan stood up and balled his fists, thinking only for a moment before smirking, propping an elbow up on the counter and leaning in close to you. You blushed, leaning backward so that your faces weren't so close. "Eridan what-"

"You're beautiful, be my matesprite?" Your eyes widened as you leaned back further, falling to the ground in a flustered mess. The drop was a few feet, and it probably would have hurt if you weren't in such a state of shock. "Looks like you're just as gullible then." You blinked, processing for a moment what just happened.

Eridan just tricked you into thinking he wanted to date you? Perhaps you could disguise a confession as another lie, depending on his reaction... yes! You'll tell him how you feel and laugh when he rejects you, saying he fell for it.

"W-well..." You sat on the floor, looking up to see Eridan towering over you with a puzzled yet amused expression on his face. "What if I took you up... on that offer?" You stood up, looking at the ground to avoid Eridan's gaze. You would have looked up to see an expression just as discombobulated as your own, but you continued to stare at the floor. You held your hand out for Eridan to shake. "It's [Your Name], by the way." The two of you stood in silence until the tea kettle conveniently went off, and Eridan rushed off to fix tea for the two of you. You quietly sat down on the same stool as before, looking back up at Eridan's back as he poured water into two cups.

"How's tomorrow night at six sound?" He asked out of the blue, causing you to jump in your seat. You thought for a moment, making certain you had a clear schedule before responding.

"It's a date."


End file.
